


The Incredible Ramsay #5

by Gregged



Series: The incredible Ramsay [5]
Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF, Marvel (Comics), The Incredible Hulk (Comics), The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregged/pseuds/Gregged
Summary: The final chapter (thank God) of the incredible Ramsay series. As Gordon Ramsay and Guy Fieri battle it out for ultimate supremacy.
Series: The incredible Ramsay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103696





	The Incredible Ramsay #5

Gordon Ramsay had hit rock bottom. He was staying in a crappy motel just outside of town. He had seen on the news that there had been another accident at Bruce Banner's Star labs and this time his old rival Guy Fieri had been affected.

He had known Guy for years and he had never been impressed with his cooking skills. 

The news was pretty vague on what happened but apparently Guy had been exposed like Gordon had been. He was now a giant green monster and he destroyed the labs. The report also said that Bruce Banner was in the hospital in critical condition. 

Gordon sat on his bed and thought about his situation. He was exposed and now he has a giant rage monster inside of him that he can't control. The only man that can help him is possibly dying in the hospital. And his chief rival is also a giant rage monster. Gordon didn't think that things could possibly get any worse but then they did.

There was a loud bang outside of the motel room. Boooooomm!!!  
It shook everything in Gordon's room. Then he heard a loud roar

FLAVORTOWNNNNN!!!!!!

A loud voice yelled out "Ramsay I know you're here. Come out and face your doom!"

Gordon stood up and walked to the door. He thought "I'm not going to be bullied by some two-bit hack like you Fieri." So he opened the door and faced his destiny. 

Guy Fieri was truly an Abomination now. Standing nearly 7 feet with molten green skin and sharp bones protruding out.

Gordon looked Guy over and said "I really like your new look Guy, I think it's a vast improvement."

Fieri roared "YOU WON'T BE SO FUNNY AFTER I CRUSH YOU. I'VE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME FOR THIS."

Gordon thought to himself that now would be a good time to turn into the Hulk but unfortunately he didn't know how.

Then it came to him. Every time he had transformed he had been eating something terrible and he had said one of his patented lines.

The Abomination was slowly walking towards him now, savoring his sure to be victory when Gordon looked up and him and said " hey Fieri, my grandmother could cook better than you and she's dead!"

Gordon's eyes turned green and he began morphing into the hulk. In a matter of moments he fully changed and he roared out "Smash this" as he formed his hands into an X and gave a mighty hip thrust. 

The Abomination was livid and attacked. His speed and strength surprised the Hulk as he was driven back and pummeled. 

Hulk tried to spin away but the Abomination hit him in the back with a tree that he'd ripped out of the ground. 

The Hulk was down and dazed and the Abomination was on top of him, pounding away. The Abomination was laughing at him and said "I've always been a better cook than you Ramsay."

Anger coursed through the Hulk's veins and he caught the Abominations hand and said "my turn."

He flung him away and stood up. He raced over and began smashing the Abomination with both fists. Then he reached out and grabbed one of the bones that was protruding out of his skin.

The Abomination roared in pain. That was it, the Hulk had found his weakness.  
He began targeting the bones, smashing and breaking them off. Then he got to a large bone coming out of his back. The Hulk knocked him down and grabbed the bone and pulled it completely out.

The effect was instant and Guy Fieri, who had become an Abomination was dead!

When Bruce Banner woke up his first visitor was Gordon Ramsay. "Hey their sleepy head, they told me that you would wake up today."

"We gotta stop Guy Fieri" said Bruce. 

""Calm down buddy I already took care of him." 

"What? How?"

"Let's just say that he won't be going to flavor town anytime soon."

"You know he stole your antidote and took it himself. That's how he became such an Abomination."

"So you're saying that there's a cure for me" said Ramsay. 

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that I can fix everything that's happened to you."

"You know at first all I wanted was a cure but know that I've seen what the Hulk can do I think I'm gonna hold off for awhile."

"Who knows maybe I can make a new tv show named Hulk's Kitchen."


End file.
